


A Great Christmas

by Geekygirl669



Series: 12 Day's Of Christmas. [4]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Adam Ruzek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:54:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28151193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669
Summary: Adam and Jay spend Christmas day with the rest of their team only months before they welcome their first baby together.
Relationships: Jay Halstead/Adam Ruzek
Series: 12 Day's Of Christmas. [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053257
Kudos: 11





	A Great Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing anything in the Chicago PD fandom so I'm really sorry if any characters seem out of character.

Adam Ruzek woke up with a small groan, the weight of someone’s arm over his chest a comforting feeling, the sound of someone loudly knocking on his door was not though. 

“Adam.” Jay mumbled into his pillow the knocking having also woke him up, but not as much as it had Adam. 

“I’ll go open it.” Adam groaned as he moved Jays arm off of him and sat up, his eyes catching sight of the time on the clock. “Fuck Jay we over slept. The knocking on the door is everyone coming round.”

“Fuck.” Jay mumbled into the pillow again this time though he did push himself into a sitting position. “How did we sleep so late.”

“No clue.” Adam admitted with a shack of his head. “I’m going to go open the door. Get dressed, you don’t need everyone else seeing what I can see right now.”

Jay nodded in agreement as Adam pushed himself up from the bed, his hand going up to rest of his baby bump, the knocking continuing to get louder with each extra minute it took them to open the door. 

“What?” Adam asked as he opened the door. 

“We’ve been knocking on the door for almost ten minutes.” Kim told him with a small smile. “And we were actually late getting here.”

“Yeah we may have overslept.” Adam admitted as he moved out of the way to let everyone into the house. “I’m going to go get changed. You Can get a drink and turn the TV on if you want.”

“As always thanks for your great hospitality skills.” Kim joked as they watched Adam walk through the hallway and back to his bedroom. 

“Everyone is in the living room.” Adam told Jay as he walked into the room. “Why did we agree to this? Why did we agree to host Christmas dinner at our house this year? Why this year?”

“We agreed because you wanted to host Christmas.” Jay reminded him with a small smirk.

“Yeah but it was stupid of us to think this was a good idea.” Adam let himself sit down on the edge of the bed placing a hand on his stomach. “I’m seven months pregnant. The last thing I want to do is host Christmas dinner.”

“Well it’s a bit late now.” Jay pointed out as he moved to stand in front of his boyfriend with his hands on the younger man's shoulder. “Everyone is literally here.”

“I know that much.” Adam shook his head. “Will you do most of the cooking. I really don’t feel up to it. I didn’t get much sleep.”

“I’ll get Lindsey or someone help me. You just spend the day relaxing.” Jay told him leaning down to place a kiss on the top of Adam's head, not wanting his boyfriend to do anything he didn’t feel up to. “I’m sure we can guilt at least one person into helping me.”

“I’m sure we can.” Adam agreed with a small nod. “Now go out there before they find some way to break something.”

Jay laughed as he pulled away from Adam leaving the other man with one last small smile. 

*******************************

“Is that really necessary?” Adam asked with a shake of his head. “Can we not just do Christmas like normal people.”

“No we can not.” Kevin shook his head. “We have to do this. We do it every year.”

“That doesn’t mean it’s actually a good idea.” Adam protested even though he continued to do what everyone else was. “I heat secret Santa.”

“You do know that lots of people do secret Santa.” Lindsey told him. “Now just give your present to whoever needs it.” 

“Fine.” Adam mumbled before he handed a small wrapped box over to Lindsey. “I hate Secret Santa.”

“I know you do babe.” Jay nodded as he rubbed a hand up and down his boyfriend's back a small smirk on his face.

“I hate you too.” Adadm told the other man even though there was no heat at all behind his words. “Just open the present so we can move on.”

Lindsey smiled as she ripped the paper off the present, a little slower than was necessary to mess with the youngest member of their little group. When Lindsey finally got the present open she looked back up at Adam with a small smile on her face. “It’s a nice jumper. Thank you.”

“Your welcome.” Adam nodded back, having had no clue what present to buy this year as he had never gotten one of the girls as his secret Santa before. “If it’s the wrong size or anything there’s a gift receipt in the bag. You can thank Jay for that.”

“I’m sure it will be fine.”

*****************************************************

“I think you cooked too much food.” Lindsey moaned as she leaned back on the sofa, all of their little team sat around the living room after a delicious Christmas dinner.

“I think I have to agree to that.” Adam nodded from where he was lent into Jay’s side. “Although too much is a lot better than last year when Kevin didn't cook enough food for everyone.”

“Hey, I didn't think all of you would be able to make it, because that was what you told me, and I cooked enough for the amount of people who were supposed to be coming round.” Kevin defended himself.

“Of course that’s what happened.” Adam rolled his eyes at his best friend before Jay asked, “Lindsey, what time did Hank say he, Antonio and the baby were going to come over?” in a hope to change the subject.

“He said they were going to try and come round in the evening, but Justin's back in town and this is the first year Laura’s let Antonio have the kids since the split so I don’t think they will actually make it.” Lindsey admitted with a small shrug. “And Issac is three, he isn't really a baby anymore.”

“Well until their baby is born, Issac is the baby of our group.” Kim pointed out. “And it’s a shame they might not come.”

“Yeah I know, but they’ve never had all the kids with them for Christmas before so I think they just want to make the most of it. Antonio promised they would try.” Lindsey shrugged her shoulders knowing how much this meant to both men. “I’m going to head round there later if they don't end up coming round. I feel like it’s been ages since I’ve seen Justin.”

“If you do tell them we all say Merry Christmas.” 

*******************************************************

“See I told you Christmas would be pretty fun.” Jay said as he and Adam got into bed that night both of them extremely tired from the long day. “And don’t say it wasn't. I saw the look on your face.”

“It was nice.” Adam agreed reluctantly with a small nod. “It was a lot better this year when I could actually drink though. Everyone’s a little less annoying when I’ve had something to drink.”

“I’m pretty sure most of our group would agree that you're the most annoying member of our little group.” Jay shot back as Adam leaned into his side. “And next year I’ll stay sober for the baby and you can drink.”

“I like the sound of that.” Adam agreed with a small nod. “I really like the sound of that. And next New Years.”

“And next New Years.” Jay agreed with a small laugh leaning down to place a small kiss on the top of Adam’s head. “And your next birthday. To make up for you not being able to this year.”

“Thank you.” Adam smiled so grateful for the older man. “And thank you for not drinking much today.”

“Of course, I agreed to that. Merry Christmas baby.”

“Merry Christmas.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this story and I would love to know what you thought in the comments.
> 
> I have read through and corrected all the mistakes I could find but if I missed any that you spotted while reading please let me know in the comments so I can correct them.  
> I am really bad at tagging works so if you think I need to add anything to the tags please let me know in the comments so I can add them.
> 
> I take prompts and story suggestions on Tumbler under the same username or in the comments.


End file.
